Vehicle manufacturers typically provide some type of covering for vehicle floors. Vehicle floor coverings are typically configured to provide a resilient and decorative wearing surface with heat insulating and sound deadening qualities. For example, the use of carpeting as a vehicle floor covering is well known. Carpeting used to cover a vehicle floor is typically molded into a contoured configuration that conforms to the contour of a vehicle floor so as to fit properly. The use of molded thermoplastic polymer compositions as floor coverings for vehicles known as sport utility vehicles (SUVs), which recently have found growing popularity among consumers, is also known. Vehicle manufacturers are continuously seeking cost-effective and aesthetic enhancements for vehicle interiors including floor coverings.